100 Good Deeds
by ENIGMA-doku
Summary: back in the early thirty's bella was a bad girl, but did one good thing before she died. she gets a second chance the only problem is that she has to do 100 good deeds be for she can resume life. edward/bella/jasper/emmett


I don't own Twilight! Even though I have fantasies about taking copies of the Twilight series, the Harry Potter series to the past and publishing them myself. Yes… YES! Excellent.

Until a time machine is built, I'm stuck here.

A/N: Hello readers! I know that I said Bella would be 17 in the summary on my profile but I changed it to 14 only because I didn't like the idea of her becoming human again. Just to be turned into a vampire, soon after. The vamps are Carpathians, but only when it comes to there mates. Also Edward not only can read minds, but he can share with others what he hears and sees. Like Nessie, only he doesn't need to touch anyone.

Enjoy this piece of literature.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**1933**

**Carlisle POV**

The venom didn't reach her heart in time. The guilt of not being able to save that young woman was eating away at my conscience, and I couldn't stop pacing the neighboring streets where her body laid. I ran my hand through my hair one last time before deciding to go home to Esme my beautiful wife and my son Edward. My medicine bag in hand I took one last look in the direction of the woman I couldn't save. Dawn was approaching fast and I started home.

About half way home the soft pounding of paws getting closer caught my attention. I didn't think much of it, but it was fairly peculiar that an animal of any kind would willingly come towards a vampire.

As the animal got closer the smell of freesias and summer rain hit my nose. No animal smells like that. Only a person could smell so good, but it was definitely an animal, maybe a dog by the sound of it. Then there was a tug on my coat. I looked down and a small dog tugged and tugged before letting go. I bent down on one knee and patted its head. It was an acquired situation; predator and pray so relaxed together.

I took the dog's tag between my fingers. There was a name one it and the number one hundred.

"Isabella. Hah. What are you doing out here at this hour girl?" she then put her paw on my knee before gripped my sleeve, and pulled roughly. She barked once then started running off. I looked on before examining my sleeve for damage. There was none. I shrugged and turned to leave. Before I could get very far the barking of Isabella stopped me. She grabbed my med bag and tried to take yank it out of my hand.

She barked at me once more before running again this time she turned her head towards me, like she wanted me to follow her. I decided to take a chance on her, and followed.

We turned down an alleyway, and she started sniffing a pile of garbage, and tugged out an arm. My eyes widened as I rushed over to the man under the garbage. I checked for a pulse. It was there but it was fading. Isabella started to whimper softly.

I looked up, and saw her head cock to the side. Then a sharp tone entered my ears,

causing me wince. No doubt only Isabella and I could here it; but I looked over to her to make sure. She was standing now; wagging her tail, and ears perked up.

Then I saw something I thought I'd never see. Her tag started to glow.

Then the number on her tag changed from 100 to 99.

I made a reached for it but was stopped by her growl and bark. She backed up, before she turned and ran out of the alleyway. Before I could stop her the man on the ground groaned in pain.

* * *

**2010**

_**Dr. Cullen to nurse's station. Floor three. Dr. Cullen to nurse's station. Floor three.**_

Sighing I stopped what I was doing and made my way down to the third floor nurse's station. Suzan a mid twenties age nurse walked up to me. Trying to be seductive, but she was failing miserably.

"Hello Suzan is there a reason for interrupting my lunch."

"Of course Dr. I just need you to go over a few reports. Follow me please." she started heading to her station, and I reluctantly followed. "uck. Who let that dog in here? Some one should call security." I could tell she had a sneer on her face without needing to look. As I passed the room with the, oh so ucky dog and took a peeked inside.

Shock plastered itself on my face as I passed. There she was; the dog from all those years ago. Standing front legs on the bed, head held high. Every mark exactly where it should be, even the collar; ratty dark leather, and same gold tag. The patient was an old man that was hooked up to a respirator and heart machine. He was scratching her chest as much as he could, the dog tag in plain view. Isabella. 14.

It didn't make sense. A dog can't live this long. It isn't possible. I quickly caught up to Suzan, and looked over the reports as fast as I could without drawing attention.

Once I was done I handed the reports back, and turned back to the room with Isabella.

The ringing of my cell got my attention before another nurse could try and seduce me. "Hello Emmett."

"Hello, Favorite Father of mine! Guess where your favorite Son, two least favorite Sons, and beautiful wife are right now?" Before I said anything the loud sound of slapping sounded both from the phone and down the hall.

I turned and watched as Emmett and Jasper Wrestle while walking towards me. Esme laughing softly at their antics, And of course Edward with the same serious expression he always has. I've been worried about him though. The past few decades he has given up hope of finding his mate, and I wished there was something I could do.

Esme came up and hugged me. "Hello, Sweetheart." She said before looking into the room I was.

"Why is there a dog in the hospital, Carlisle?" as Esme said this. The boys came forward to look as well, and started hissing instantly. Esme turned to scold them for such behavior.

"Boys, you stop this at once. We're in public."

I couldn't believe this. The boys are always so behaved. So, I asked. Jasper and Emmett turned to me. While Edward had an even more tense and pained expression as he stared at Isabella. Silence fell between us. As loud as he could with out alerting anyone" My mate is a dog!"

Almost instantly Emmett had him in a head lock. "Your mate, you mean MY mate is a dog."

Edward struggled, before he could break free Jasper interrupted. "My mate as well."

Esme and I watched in fascination. But this argument couldn't happen in my place of work. "Now boys we can-"

"What the hell are you talking about, Jasper!" People started staring after that.

"Emmett, shut up!" Jasper let out a sigh at Edward's attempt to silence the large vampire.

Esme got between Emmett and Edward and pushed them apart. I turned towards the patient's room, Isabella was staring at us. Head cocked to the side. The look in her eyes said that she recognized me. I brought myself to look back at my family.

"Boys be quiet, and we'll figure this out." once that was said, there was peace. The old man got our undivided attention by let ting out a breathy, labored moan before speaking.

"Bella, look at you. So beautiful, and so close too. Oh, so close. I remember the day like it was yesterday, you where my lucky number one."

The man reached into his hospital gown and pulled out a chain with a tag hanging from it.

"I kept it. After all these years I kept it." the tag said Stan with the number zero on it. Just like Isabella. I looked at the old man and noticed his eyes have glazed over.

"Edward show us what he's thinking." He nodded and showed us all. It was like watching clips of a movie.

* * *

_***Old man's life flashing before his eyes***_

It was dark and we were in the middle of the woods with the sound of water and yelling in the distance. We all stood silent waiting for something to happen.

There was a rustling in the bushes, and a large Dalmatian rushed forward towards the voices.

* * *

The scenery changed before us; and now we stood at the edge of a waterfall with a group of people; dressed like they would be in the 30's. A woman and what looked like her son stood on the edge crying historically. Across from them was the source of their terror. A tall man holding a gun, and wearing black. Next to him was a beautiful young girl, with long brown hair and big brown eyes. No older then fourteen. Behind them were two big men with guns.

No one said a thing.

* * *

The woman's son was crying harder. One of the big men kicked the woman's body off the cliff's edge. The brown on haired girl had tear streaked cheeks; with her hands covering her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

The man in front of the girl cocked his gun towards the boy. The girl rushes forward to s shield the boy with her body. "Please Daniel, he's just a boy! You don't need to kill him."

Then a gun shot

* * *

We stood at the bottom of the falls now; waiting. The Dalmatian was dragging the woman, and boy out of the water.

Once they were ashore; the Dalmatian shook itself dry.

The girl coughed up blood. Then a choking sounded from her throat as more blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. She was also holding her bleeding chest.

The number on Dalmatian's tag changed from one to zero, then the familiar head splitting sound rung through the air.

No longer were the dog, dyeing girl, and the boy on the river bank. But, a naked man with a collar, the boy, and an all too familiar dog.

The man knelt down to the dog and picked her tag.

Isabella. 100.

* * *

"Hey, Isabella. My names Stan, and I'm just like you."

Isabella began to panic. when she realized what was happening. Stan grabbed hold of her head, and forced her to look at him. My boys began growling at their mates ruff treatment.

"Isabella listen to me! You are going to be stuck like this, until you do 100 good deed. do you understand me?" Isabella whimpered once, and Stan took that as a yes and kept talking.

"You are like this because some, one some where was watching out for you tonight." he took a breath then continued. " You will only become human again when you complete the 100 deeds."

The flashing of lights and the sound of people calling out made Stan run into the wood. Isabella still panicked took off in the opposite direction. Making her way to the city.

**_*end of old man's flashbacks*_**

* * *

_**Beep… Beep… Beeeeeeeeeeeeep…**_

Isabella's crying whimper brought my family and I back to reality.

We watch in shock as she places her head on his unmoving chest. Her tag sticking out from under her neck. The glow of the tag drew all eyes towards it.

14…13

Being with a old man, so that he doesn't have to be alone in the end.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it.

Though, I am a little unsure about the next chapter. I know I'm going to start the next chapter at the hospital but I don't know if it should be in Bella or Edward's pov. I am leaning more towards Bella, but I'm not sure.

What are your opinions?


End file.
